Dearest Megane
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: (Requested FanFiction) Dan pada hari itu, aku jatuh cinta pada si gadis berkacamata ungu... Modern AU CRAPPY AS HELL RnR?


Di pagi itu, suara derap kaki dan nafas berat sesoerang menggema di lorong sekolah. Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir kuda, dengan seragam yang sama sekali tidak rapih itu tampak sedang berlari sekuat tenaga. Lelaki itu bernama Maeda Keiji, seorang lelaki yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan kebodohannya itu. Dia menghentikan larinya dan mengintip dari balik pintu kelas.

'Sialan! Sudah ada Magoichi-sensei...' Dia menggigit bibirnya, setelah menghela nafas panjang, dia menggeser pintu kelas.

Sesaat semua pandangan mata tertuju padanya. Guru wanita bernama Magoichi itu sudah memelototinya. Seandainya pandangan mata bisa membunuh, pasti Keiji sudah mati karena deathglare maut guru killer-tapi-cantik-nya itu.

"A...ahaha, selamat pagi, sensei..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senyuman yang amat sangat dipaksakan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

'BUGH!'

Sepatu hak Magoichi-sensei mendarat telak di dahi Keiji. Keiji kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Seisi kelas menertawakannya.

"Sudah berapa ratus kali kukatan padamu untuk datang tepat waktu, Maeda?! Tubuhmu berisi tapi otakmu kosong, ya!" Omel Magoichi-sensei. Keiji perlahan bangkit sambil meraba dahinya yang memerah.

"Sa...sakit..." Rintihnya. Matanya memandangi seisi kelas yang menertawakannya. Ralat, matanya terfokus pada satu orang.

Seorang gadis berambut putih bergelombang sebahu, matanya yang indah dibingkai oleh kacamata berwarna ungu. Gadis itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

Wajah Keiji memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau dia baru saja dimarahi oleh Magoichi.

"Maeda! Karena kau sudah melanggar janjimu untuk datang tepat waktu, ibu sudah tidak bisa memberikan toleransi lagi! Sekarang, push-up 100 kali dan nanti temui ibu di ruang guru!"

'Astaga, mati aku.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

Keiji melangkah keluar ruang guru dengan lesu. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai. Dalam hati dia mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri. Lagian, salah Keiji sendiri yang bukannya tidur cepat, dia malah memilih untuk bermain game semalaman suntuk. Sekarang lihat akibatnya, kan?

"Ghaaaah!" Tong sampah yang tidak berdosa menjadi sasaran emosinya. Ditendangnya tong sampah itu hingga jatuh dan isinya berserakan di mana-mana. Dia hanya melihat sampah-sampah kaleng dan kertas yang menggelinding dan berserakan kesana kemari. Dasar, nggak tanggung jawab banget sih jadi orang.

Sebuah kaleng menggelinding dan menabrak kaki seseorang. Orang itu merunduk dan memungut kaleng tersebut. Dengan wajah bingung, dia celingukan. Memandang kesana kemari. Mungkin mencari dari mana asal kaleng itu. Keiji merasa seakan disambar petir.

Orang itu... Takenaka Hanbei, gadis yang disukai Keiji sejak pandangan pertama. Keiji jadi salting dan malu mendadak. Refleks dia berlari menjauh dan memojokkan dirinya di tembok. Hoi, lalu bagaimana nasib tong sampah yang kau tendang itu?

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dia adalah anak yang populer di kalangan anak perempuan, jadi pastinya dia sudah terbiasa berbicara dengan para kaum hawa. Tapi... pengecualian untuk putri berkacamatanya itu. Untuk menyapa saja sudah gugup setengah mati, apalagi kalau mengobrol?

"Aaaahhh... kemana dia pergi?"

Mata Keiji tertuju pada Tsuruhime, adik Motochika yang hobinya nempel sama si anak pendiam seribu bahasa itu. Pasti dia sedang mencari senpai tercintanya itu. Karena melihat seorang junior, mendadak dia mengingat kejadian 1 setengah tahun yang lalu...

* * *

Hari itu penerimaan siswa baru. Siswa siswi berseragam rapih berkeliaran kesana kemari. Termasuk Keiji. Dia berjalan tanpa arah, celingukan kesana kemari. Sepertinya-uhm, tidak-pasti dia tersesat ketika mencari ruang aula. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu juga celingukan, memandangi daerah yang asing baginya. Keiji berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ehem." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Keiji.

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, air mata nyaris jauh dari matanya. Tentu saja, dia terkejut melihatnya.

"A-a-ah, ada apa? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Ah... aku... aku ingin menuju ruang aula lalu aku tersesat..." Jawab gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Wajah Keiji memerah. Gadis ini manis sekali...

"Ahh, begitu! Aku juga mencari ruang aula, kok! Jangan menangis, Ki-kita cari bersama-sama, ya?" Keiji tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk.

Sambil berjalan, mereka berbicang-bincang.

"Takenaka Hanbei, ya... Takenaka-san dari SMP mana?" Tanya Keiji ramah.

"Uh, aku dari SMP x..." Jawabnya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Maeda-san bisa sampai tersesat juga?"

"A-ah, panggil aku Keiji saja. Uhmm... entahlah, perhatianku teralihkan dan...aku sudah terpisah dari temanku. Gedung SMA luas, ya." Gerutunya. Hanbei tertawa pelan.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, mereka melihat sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "Ruang Aula."

"Ahh, kita akhirnya sampai!" Ucap Keiji riang. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk bersebelahan.

Sepanjang ceramah kepala sekolah, Keiji tidak bisa fokus. Bukan karena sifatnya yang gampang bosan, tapi karena Hanbei yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hanbei tampak serius memperhatikan. Sesekali dia menaikkan kacamata. Jarinya yang lentik. Bulu matanya yang panjang. Rambutnya yang indah. Tubuhnya yang ramping...

Hanbei yang baru tersadar menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibir manisnya.

Wajah Keiji memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Belum pernah ada yang membuatnya sampai berdebar begini.

'Apa ini yang mereka sebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

* * *

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yoshiteru? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya..."

Saat ini, Keiji sedang curhat dengan sobatnya Yoshiteru. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi di atap sekolah itu.

"Hhhm... apa, katamu? Dekati dia, lah... ajak dia bicara." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi... melihat wajahnya saja, jantungku serasa mau meledak. Aku tidak tahu ada seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini..."

Yoshiteru tersenyum kecil. "Heh, kau benar-benar suka padanya ya?"

"Hahh, kurasa begitu." Keij memandang langit biru cerah yang bertaburkan awan. Awan putih mengingatkannya pada rambut indah Hanbei...

"Yah, tapi kalau kau tidak melangkah maju dan memulai duluan, kau tidak akan pernah bosa dekat dengannya lho? Kau cukup beruntung, bisa sekelas dengannya 2 tahun berturut-turut..."

Keiji terdiam. Benar juga. Pada saat kelas satu, Keiji dan Hanbei ternyata sekelas. Tempat duduk mereka berdekatan, sehingga Keiji tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran-dan malah memandangi Hanbei. Pada saat kelas 2, kebetulan mereka kembali sekelas. Sanking senangnya rasanya Keiji bisa terbang ke langit saat itu juga. Namun...masa malunya belum bisa hilang juga.

Keiji mengepalkan tangannya. "Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan... aku akan mendekatinya dan menjadikannya milikku!"

Yoshiteru menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Itu baru Maeda Keiji yang kukenal!"

* * *

Usaha pertama: berangkat pagi-pagi, agar bisa berbicara dengannya.

Keiji memandangi gadis itu dari luar kelas. Hanbei adalah anak yang paling rajin di kelas, dia selalu datang pagi-pagi dan membaca buku dengan tenang di kelas. Benar-benar kebalikan dari Keiji yang pemalas, hobi tidur, dan bodoh itu. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, dia menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk. Hanbei menoleh ke arahnya.

"U-uhm..." Keiji gugup seketika. Kemana semangatmu yang kemarin, Keiji?

Hanbei masih memandanginya. Keiji makin gugup dibuatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Se...selamat pagi!"

Ah, akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga! Hanbei tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Keiji-san. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi..."

"A-ah, begitulah... aku... kurasa aku ingin berubah saja. Aku... khawatir dengan masa depanku. Ahaha~" Garing. Garing sekali kau! Keiji mulai mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Begitu ya... syukurlah, aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Keiji-san."

Deg.

'Takenaka-san? Mengkhawatirkanku? Sungguhan, nih? Jangan-jangan...'

"Habis... nilai semua pelajaranmu kurang, aku hanya heran... baru kali ini aku bertemu orang seperti itu."

Jleb.

Oke, buang andai-andai yang tadi. Sekarang Keiji rasanya ingin menghantam kepalanya ke dinding sekuat tenaga.

"A-ah, bukan berarti aku mengejekmu lho! Aku tahu... Keiji-san itu sebenarnya orang yang pintar." Hanbei tersenyum lagi.

-dan sekarang Keiji rasanya ingin loncat dari atap dan terbang melesat ke angkasa.

"A,ah! Kalau begitu... maukah Takenaka-san mengajariku?" Kata-kata itu spontan kekuar dari mulut Keiji yang sudah terlalu bahagia itu.

"Ah, dengan senang hati." Hanbei menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wohohoh, kata-kata tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kebahagian Keiji yang meluap-luap itu.

* * *

"Uuhh... Takenaka-san, ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Mana? Biar kulihat... eh? Ini kan sudah diterangkan pak Hisahide tadi?"

"Errr... haha, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan."

"Haah, baiklah... pertama-tama, kau tulis rumusnya dulu..."

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Hanbei seakan menjadi tutor pribadi Keiji. Hubungan mereka makin lama makin dekat. Tentu saja, Keiji bahagia karenanya. Setiap hari, dia bercerita tentang kebahagiaannya itu pada Yoshiteru. Sahabatnya itu ikut bahagia untuknya.

Keiji baru menyadari bahwa tawa Hanbei itu sangat merdu. Meskipun wajah gadis itu pasti langsung memerah, dan langsung meminta maaf sambil berkata betapa dia membenci tawanya, Keiji tetap terlena karenanya. Hanbei ternyata lebih manis dari yang dia tahu. Dia ingin, sangat ingin, gadis itu menjadi miliknya seorang...

* * *

"Umm, Takenaka-san..."

Sore itu, perpustakaan sudah sepi. Hanbei baru saja selesai mengajari Keiji.

"Iya?" Hanbei yang duduk di sebelahnya menopang dagu sambil memandangi Keiji.

"Erm, apa hobimu?" Keiji membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hobiku? Hmmm... membaca dan memasak, mungkin?" Jawabnya.

"Memasak? Waah... kau pasti jago, ya?" Ucap Keiji lagi.

"Ahh, tidak juga kok..." Hanbei menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya malu karena pujian Keiji.

"Uwah, benar-benar, ya... kau itu baik hati, pintar, jago masak, rendah hati, cantik pula... kau benar-benar sempurna, kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik, Hanbei-chan!"

"Eh...?" Wajah Hanbei memerah padam.

"Eh..." Keiji mengedipkan matanya, masih tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia ka-

"Eh?!"

Sekarang dia sadar. Wajah Keiji ikut memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, begitu juga Hanbei. Sunyi. Entah berapa lama mereka terdiam. Bagi Keiji, sih... rasanya sudah seperti setahun.

"Anu..." Keiji memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, tapi... aku serius."

Mereka kembalu bertatapan. Wajah Hanbei masih merona. Keiji menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku terlena dengan pesonamu. Tawamu, senyummu, suaramu, matamu, semuanya... aku suka. Aku sangat sangat suka padamu. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak menerima perasaanku, tapi..." Keiji menghela nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya... aku sudah mengatakannya."

Ia tersenyum lembut. Hanbei terpaku, memandangi Keiji. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Terima kasih, Keiji-san... aku.. aku juga suka padamu... sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku... aku ingin berada di sisimu. Awalnya aku takut, kukira kau membenciku... syukurlah... aku bahagia..."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya memandangi satu sama lain. Perlahan, mereka memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Keiji mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Hanbei, begitu pula dengannya. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan...

"O...oi! Kalau mau berduaan jangan disini, ini tempat umum!"

Keiji dan Hanbei refleks menoleh. Entah sejak kapan, Motochika beridiri disitu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua.

"Waaa! Motochika bodoh! Kau menghancurkan momen mereka!" Tsuruhime muncul dari belakang Motochika lalu menginjak kakinya.

"Aduh, adoh! Sakit, hei!" Gerutu Motochika.

"Yaah... dia benar. Ini perpustakaan lho, Keiji?"

Tiba-tiba saja Yoshiteru keluar dari balik rak buku, bersama dengan kekasihnya, Maria.

"Heee, kuakui saja, itu cukup manis..." Ucap Maria.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan?!" Keiji histeris. Hanbei kelihatannya hampir pingsan sanking malunya. Motochika menyenggol Tsuruhime yang cengar cengir saja daritadi.

"Ehe... ehehe... sebenarnya aku yang mengikuti kalian, terus mereka semua ikut..."

Keiji menghela nafas panjang. Hanbei tertawa pelan.

Dan sejak hari itu, Keiji dan Hanbei, resmi berpacaran.

-end

* * *

[A/N]

NGAHAHAHAOAHAHAHAHASSS saya setress. Banjirnya luar biasa disini! Dan kaki kanan saya biru dan kaki kiri merah gara" kepentok! Warnanya beda, padahal saya kepentok di jalanan yang sama, di waktu yang sama, disaat jatoh yang sama(?). Udah kayak datesana aja. /GAK/

Buat kakak KETJEHkuri (i refuse to not call you ketjeh c:) ini dia~ maaf kalo mengecewakan, dan maaf kalo oyaji-ganteng-yoshiteru-uhuk nya sama mbak maria /ditendang/ nya OOC :c sekali lagi maaaaf!

Tau nggak, ini cuma 1k tapi aku bikinnya berhari-hari! Nyicil gitu, orz. Sudahlahya, saya kebanyakan curhat.

Salaaam, Ikurin.


End file.
